paclethea_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Circle Sikari
The Circle Sikari was founded to maintain the natural balance of Life and Death. Death allows life to continue as the dead become food for the living. The Circle is largely a Druid circle devoted to maintaining the Agricultural interests of the City of Paclethea. They maintain the farms, ranches, orchards, and fishing waters to ensure that the city is never lacking in healthy plants and animals to feed it's populace. They also work with the other guilds on specialized projects such as the special farms needed to maintain the magical and technological needs of the city, ensures the safety of the wildlife in the safari, and the maintenance of the waste disposal system to ensure that as much of the waste can be recycled and reused. The Circle was formed from the first druid that discovered the massive ocean encircled caldera. From her landing, Molidef Sikari established a home for herself and began cultivating the local wildlife and flora, and avoiding the savage dragons and learning from them. As more and more people came to the island they brought with them many plants and animals needed to maintain the dietary habits of the colonists. In spite of this, Molidef continued to work to maintain the balance of society and the wilds, until her death allowed her to ascend to become a representative of the god(dess) of death. District The Molidef Hollows sit near the South-Western corner of the city where they can maintain the agricultural districts that flourish in the verdant fields that occupy that area. The district itself is built on the source of a river that flows from a large spring in the center of the district. This spring creates a maze of tributaries, creeks, and streams, forcing the Circle to adapt their way of transportation making small boating vehicles that pass through canals the primary mode of getting around the district. At the Center of the district sits Yggdrahenge, a beautiful structure that is built as a tiered structure in which various gardens and orchards are maintained, giving the appearance of a man-made verdant mountain made of stone and bricks. From here the Circle leadership meets and makes decisions about the needs of the city and the maintenance of the various agricultural businesses around the Metropolis. Followers Sikarans The Sikarans are a close-knit circle of druids, rangers, and witches that are devoted to the cycle of life, death, and rebirth, although anyone that wants to produce an agricultural product or provide food to the public will need to at least work with the guild, but many are guild members. Due to this the Sikarans are generally more comfortable in the more wild places of the city and tend to appreciate the company of their guild mates and animals more then other humanoids. The Sikarans tend to dress in very earthy clothing which comes from many of their farms. The Sikarans are typically very serious and tend to be socially awkward. Notable Memebers Oparal Elerdhen Oparal is a middle-aged Lyself that has knowledge of many of the magical energies that permeate the island. Primarily she views herself as the protector of the four primary leylines that terminate at the center of the island and she has used a considerable amount of her life studying the effects of these magical nexuses and why they don't effect the population of the city like they do the people of the continents. Oparal is Witch and has maintained a strong bond between herself and her famaliar, a Cooshee named Anica. Though she is no longer a druid, Oparal works closely with the druids in her guild and has been given some amount of respect due to her previous accomplishments as a druidess before she devoted herself to the protection of the Paclethean Leylines. The Sylvan Sybil The Sylvan Sybil is a collection of four Dryad sisters that were birthed to four forests that grew from the Leylines on the four primary continents: Ash, an dark-skinned dryad with golden orange hair that tapers into bright red tips, is an Autumn Druid that travels with her owl companion Saxon. She is introspective and respectful to those around her listening to as many voices as she can be coming to a decision, but she puts more confidence into the opinions of those with great experience; Ivy, a bronzed dryad with dark green hair, is always accompanied by her Vulture companion Jinx. She is an impulsive and explosive personality that prefers action over thought; Holly, a pale-skinned druid with silver hair, is found in the company of her guardian polar bear Jerica. She is very patient and introspective preferring to watch events and only intervening if it is absolutely necessary; Finally is Willow, an olive-skinned dryad with very long flowing pale green hair, a druidess who travels with a giant porcupine, Thornton. Although she is slightly impulsive she generally tries to keep the emotional levels of those around her positive. Theodore Rosen Theodore is the voice of a number of druids in the Circle that wish to conscript the dead into working for the city. These Necro-Druids want to reanimate the remains of the poor citizenry to lessen the burden on the city's cemeteries as well as maintaining a large labor force that needs less maintenance and costs less. Theodore Rosen is rarely seen outside of his greenhouse where he maintains a lab used for improving crop yields and engineering new plants. Jacob Aeverson Jacob is a former member of the Circle Sikari and is now unaffiliated with any of the guilds, but he maintains a network of contacts that are spread within the Circle, contacts that have been cultivated for generations by his forefathers dating all the way back to Molidef herself. Jacob disagrees vehemently with Theodore's ideas, citing problems with decay, disease, and taking advantage of the impoverished. Over time, Oparal began taking more and more advice from Theodore and Jacob decided to leave disagreeing with the direction that the guild was moving. He now keeps a residence in the Market's largest Tavern and Inn, the Yew Dryad, where he can interact with new people. Responsibilities Food Distribution The Circle Sikari works with local farmers, ranchers, hunters, and fishermen that supply the entire city with food. In this responsibility the Circle also works with the local taverns, inns, and grocers to make sure that certain rules are followed that maintain prices and ensure the safety of the food being given out. Agricultural Regulations The Circle sets the rules for all things that relate to the care and distribution of animals and plants on the island. Setting up rotating crops and maintaining sustainable food sources is among their top priorities but they also ensure that the rules of distribution including the proper freshness to help reduce the number of illnesses brought on by improper preservation. The Circle also sets up the rules for animal domestication and training, maintaining the local Safari and Menageries to raise animals for observation and harvesting. When a type of animal shows promise for work, they will research and rear a generation of animals to be used for that work. Waste Management The final responsibility the Circle takes care of is to go through all of the waste produced by the city and determine what can be recycled, repurposed, or can be transformed into a usable resource. This includes working in the water treatment plants, running the junkyards, and maintaining a refuse dump outside of the main city districts. This has recently also allowed for a small amount of productive work in the city's funerary services in an attempt to reduce the number of "residents" that are held in the cemeteries. Politics Economic Environmental Immigration Foreign Policy and Defense 'Social ' Rumors